Beauty and the Beastboy
by The Philosipher
Summary: Boredom leads to some odd things, but for a certain green changeling it may lead to something good. The line between good and evil is about to be torn in half. I do not own any of the characters.
1. Boredom

It was an unusually quiet day in Jump City, bright sunny day and it seemed like the alarm in Titan Tower hasn't went off in days. The five young hero's tried their very best to keep themselves occupied until something came up. Robin was with his bionic fiend Cyborg in the garage working on the T-car along with the boy wonders motorcycle, making modifications as well as a well needed tune up. Starfire was in her room playing with her little mutant silkworm, playing hide and seek and various other games to kill time. Raven was also in her room reading one of her many dark novels, all of which she has already read at least once. Finally the lovable changeling was laying upside down on the couch playing one of his video games, they all became boring from the constant playing. Beast Boy would be helping in the garage with Robin and Cyborg but after what happened last time he wasn't allowed near so much as a oil can.

_-Flashback-_

"Hey Cy, let me help you out with that." Beast Boy said leaning on a propped up T-car with Cyborg underneath.

"Nah its cool BB. I'm just tightening the muffler, I heard it rattling last time I took her out." He replied reaching for another wrench.

"Awww, come on dude, cant I just wax the car or something when your done?" He leaned in more, causing the car to lose balance from the jack and land on its owner.

_-End Flashback-_

Beast Boy shook his head at his mistake. Cyborg didn't suffer any major damage, but he did have a good dent on his chest and stomach for a few days. The green teen paused his game and hopped off of he couch to shut off the system and TV. His boredom was getting the better of him, he had to get out and find something to keep him occupied less he drives himself insane. He walked up to Ravens door and knocked lightly, praying that he was not disturbing her meditation. The door cracked open displaying half of the blue haired girls face.

"What is it Beast Boy?" She spoke in a somewhat tired tone, as if he just woke her up.

"Hey, I'm just heading out to get some air. So at least you guys know I didn't get kidnapped again." He tried his best at a joke, even smiled ear to ear.

"Oh, okay." She retorted. "Well if anyone asks I'll let them know." She didn't even chuckle, which wasn't uncommon for a bored Raven. She just closed her eyes and shut the door, leaving the youngest titan alone again.

Beast Boy sighed and made his way out the tower. On he elevator ride down the tower he contemplated where he was going to go. The arcade, mall, the docks, he park? Yeah, the park sounded like an idea. He could turn into a dog or something and run around to get out some of his pent up energy. When he walked out and the sunlight hit his face he swiftly turned into an eagle and made his way to the park. The green eagle soared through the sky he could see the peaceful city beneath him. It was times of peace such as this that made him feel lonely. Ever since they got back from Japan Robin and Starfire spent nearly every night on he roof of the tower, Cyborg had his thing with Bumblebee from Titans East every time he went to visit. Raven, well Raven just thought it best she didn't get close to anyone anymore. Beast Boy wanted someone to spend this time of peace with. Villains hardly showed their heads and made him irritated that he had no better way to spend his time other than wait for the next robbery or major crisis. "Man." He thought to himself. "Life sucks to no end." He began his descend into the lush green park.

Downtown in an old worn down apartment complex a young pink haired villain sat on her balcony with her hand on her chin. The whole day had been boring beyond belief and she needed to find a way to liven things up. Her partners, Mammoth and Gizmo don't do anything that big anymore. Its been nearly a month since they last pulled a robbery, and as much as she hated to admit it she couldn't get away from he Titans without those two idiots. On he other hand, she could cause a bit of mischief herself under the radar. Jinx stood back up on the ledge and headed back inside her apartment. The pink haired teen grabbed an apple off the counter and made her way out of the complex. Maybe with some wandering she could find something to keep herself entertained.


	2. Uncommon Grounds

Jinx had just finished her apple and tossed the forgotten core over her shoulder into the grass. The sweet fruit refreshed her mind and kept her going. Maybe she could entertain herself my going to the park and launching kids off the swings with her powers, not too high, just enough to give herself a giggle. The park could be seen in the distance as she walked down the sidewalk. The sun was bright and she felt it couldn't be a better day to cook up a bit of trouble. She walked through the soft green grass, a faint feel of dew soaked into her shoes. She swiftly strolled over to where the playground should be and saw a large crowd surrounding the slides and monkey bars. Ironically they were watching a small green Capuchin monkey performing various acrobatics. Wait, green monkey? Jinx crept behind a thick oak tree and watched from a distance. Of all the Titans why did HE have to be here? Alone with none of the other Titans with him? She felt her face warm up as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She bit her lower lip as she watched the green primate flip around on the metal equipment. In her mind she ran though her schoolgirl crush over the changeling. Since the time she first faced him in battle she felt an odd attraction towards him. She felt a sly grin spread across her face as she saw him twirling on the final bar. She snapped her fingers and a couple of the bolts came loose and the green primate went hurtling into the air. After he skidded to the ground the interested crowd dispersed and left him alone.

"Aww man." Beast Boy groaned as he transformed back to his normal form. He rubbed his head and popped his neck. "How he heck did that happen?"

"Hey there hot stuff." His eyebrow raised at the voice behind him. He turned and gave a shocked yelp as he jumped to his feet.

"Jinx!" He quickly turned into a large grizzly and held up his paw ready to swing at her. He roared before he swung at her. The pink haired teen ducked under the blow and leaped up, performing a handstand off his shoulders and flipping off to the other side. When she took off running Beast Boy turned heal and darted after her, after he gained his footing he rapidly morphed into a cheetah and continued his pursuit. Jinx made sharp turns as she ran, knowing that the green animal behind her couldn't make the turns as quickly. She neared the area of the city that was littered with old tall buildings, some still standing but most were abandoned and falling apart. The pink haired villain took refuge in one of the abandoned buildings. Beast Boy followed her into the structure and stopped, he knew she couldn't have gotten very far. She would have seen her leave the place before he entered. He changed back and took a look around. "Come on out Jinx." His eyes scanned the current floor and found nothing. He looked around the old moldy furniture and behind the doors that hadn't already fallen off their hinges. Just as he was about to give up on his search he heard something come from the floor above him, as if someone knocked something over. Without warning he literally went 'ape' and leaped through the ceiling, sending a shocked Jinx tumbling over on her back. Beast Boy then changed back once more in midair before landing on his target, sitting on her stomach and pinning her wrists to the floor to prevent her movements. "Gotcha." He claimed triumphantly. "Now what are you up to?"

"Nothing you idiot." She scowled. "I wasn't breaking the law."

"You could have hurt someone with that monkey bar crap." Her pinkish cat like eyes went wide as a slight blush blanketed her cheeks. "Yeah, I'm not that stupid. I figured it was you when you appeared behind me." He tightened his grip on her wrists. "Where he fuck do you get off?"

Jinx grinned as she set her feet flat on the floor and kicked off, launching the changeling up over her. Once he landed the positions changed, Jinx was now on top of him and pinning him down. "Now to answer your question, I was just having some fun." She leaned down close to the young hero, their noses barely an inch from each other. "Plus I wanted to get your attention."

"What...What for?" He replied, he suddenly felt nervous, the reddish tint now covering his whole face.

"For this." She closed her eyes and pressed her lips down onto his. Beast Boy was in total shock, he had no idea what to do at this point. His body began to act on is own when he pulled his hands free and held onto her waist, her slim curvacious waist. Jinx moved her hands to his shoulders and held tight, not even thinking about letting go. Unfortunately for her they both needed air. Jinx pulled back from the green teens lips breathing heavily. "Meet me at the docks tonight at eight, don't be late." Beast Boy simply replied with a nod before she got up and left the old building. He sat up and just stared blankly, letting his mind try and replay the scene that has just occurred.

"Dude, did Jinx just ask me out?" He asked himself. He ran his fingers through his short green hair. "Maybe its a trap, I think I should tell the guys." He rose to his feet, dusting himself off. He turned into a dark green hawk and flew out through a nearby broken window. As he rode the winds he thought of Jinx's invite. It really could be a trap to get him away from his team so that her and her partners in crime could pick him off. However a little voice in the back of his mind was yelling at him to take the chance. Maybe she was being sincere, hard to believe as it was. As he neared the tower he decided to show up that night, but he would keep his guard up and if he found anything suspicious he would alert the others.

The changeling entered through through the elevator to find his bionic room mate sitting on the couch playing one of their video games on the giant monitor. Hearing the door close the mechanical teen turned and gave him a wave. "Yo BB, where ya been man?"

"I was hanging around the park. Killing time and all that."

"Yeah Rave said you walked out for a bit." He offered up the second controller. "I got the new Army of Two game, you up for it?"

"Yeah!" He announced, leaping next to his friend and grabbing the controller in midair. The game was underway, but Beast Boy was feeling a bit scatterbrained. He zoned out about half a dozen times and lost the game before Cyborg noticed his mind wasn't in the game.

"Something on your mind BB?" He asked after pausing the game.

The teen hesitated before answering. "Just this date I have tonight." He mumbled.

A large grin spread across Cyborg's face. "Aww yeah, BB's got plans!" He said patting his green friend on his back. "So who's the lucky girl? Someone we know?"

"Well, yeah...But I don't want to tell you guys who she is yet. I wanna make sure its the real deal first."

"Fair enough." He shrugged. "Need a ride?"

"Nah, its cool. I'm meeting her by the docks at eight." He leaned in closer to his friend. "Your my best friend Cy. Please don't tell the others, especially Robin."

"You have my word BB." He replied sincerely. "If its that big a deal hen I wont tell a soul, I'll cover for you man."

"Thanks." He smiled with a goofy toothed grin.

The dark skinned teen looked over at the clock. "Eight huh? That gives you a couple hours."

"Yeah." The young hero stood up. "I'm gonna grab a shower real quick." He hopped over the couch and headed to the bathroom. The door shut behind him and the bathroom lights flicked on. Garfield stripped down to his boxers and inspected himself in the mirror, mentally asking himself what about him would Jinx actually find attractive. His muscles were simply lean and not very big at all, plus he was fairly short compared to his teammates. Green skin and hair, pointed ears and that damn snaggle-tooth. This has to be a set up, but at the same time he was honestly a bit exited about it. Jinx was a pretty cute girl, not to mention a pretty good kisser. He finally just waked into the shower and started the hot soothing water. For about five minutes he just let the steamy water drench his body and relax his tense shoulders and back. Finally he grabbed his body wash and scrubbed his chest and arms down to his legs, letting the suds wash down the drain. When his body was clean he reached for the shampoo, after a few minutes of goofing off with his hair, putting it up in spikes and devil horns, he rinsed off and left the shower. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Feeling as good as new he put of a fresh pair of boxers and a black sleeveless shirt. He picked up his old clothes and went over to his and Cyborgs room. His discarded everything into the old laundry hamper and went to his drawer to pull out a pair of black slacks to put on. Young Garfield went over to his closet and pulled out his black pin-stripped dress shirt and pushed his arms through its long sleeves. He decided to leave it unbuttoned for now until he was ready to go. After putting on black dress socks and nice shoes he grabbed a black fedora, with the same design as his shirt, off of his desk and put it on his head. He headed out of he room where Cyborg was still sitting on the couch, however, now Robin and Starfire were with him. The team leader turned to him stone faced.

"Going somewhere Beast Boy?"

He flailed his arms and yelped. "I...I'm just going out to get some air. Nothing really important."

"Dressed kind of formal to 'get some air' don't you think?" His mask shifted, signifying a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well, just thought I might look good while I'm out. Maybe pick up some girls for a night on the town." He sounded as convincing as possible and looked as Cyborg who gave him a reassuring wink.

"Don't be out too late Beast Boy, protocol-"

"Don't worry Robin, I know about protocol, bed by ten." He cut his leaders sentence short.

"Dearest friend Beast Boy," Starfire stated. "Do keep yourself safe tonight."

"No prob Star. " He replied buttoning up his shirt. "I'll catch you guys later." He waved stepping into the elevator. Once he stepped out of the tower he decided to walk down to the docks, to give him some time to mentally prepare himself for the fact that he was going out with a literal bad girl.


End file.
